highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Artbblock/Buzzardleg/Artbblock
❝ It’s alright, you can relax. ❞ — Buzzardleg to Bramblingpaw A tall, lanky, short-haired tom with gray fur dappled with black and dark gray markings. He has different colored eyes; one is bright blue, and the other a firey orange. He inhabits Riverclan as a senior warrior. Buzzardleg used to be skittish and jumpy, but has grown to be easygoing and laid back. 'Appearance' Heritage: Moggy Description: Buzzardleg is built lankily, with thin gray fur that lies smooth on his frame. His back and tail are dappled with black and dark gray markings, that also appear as a splash on his left cheek. His chest, toes, stomach, and tail tip are a blue-white hue, and a large spot on the right side of his face is the same color. He has different colored eyes; one being bright blue (right), and the other a firey orange (left). Palette: : = Base (#FFFFFF) : = Markings (Optional Secondary Color) (#FFFFFF) : = Other Markings (Optional Tertiary Color) (#FFFFFF) : = (Add as many colors as needed) (#FFFFFF) : = Eyes (#FFFFFF) : = Inner Ears (#FFFFFF) : = Nose (#FFFFFF) : = Tongue (#FFFFFF) : = Pawpads (#FFFFFF) : = Scars (#FFFFFF) : = (Extra Items/Accessories, if applicable) (#FFFFFF) Voice: Scent: Gait: 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' '''Laid-Back * +''' '''Personable * +''' '''Understanding * ±''' '''Observant * ±''' '''Nostalgic * ±''' '''Allocentric * −''' ''' Regretful * −''' '''Stoic (To an extreme) * −''' '''Indecisive 'Likes' *Peculiar trinkets and items **Buzzardleg will often pick things of interest off the ground and save them as gifts. *Swimming **It's his favorite activity! *Chilling out 'Dislikes' *Dwelling on the past **He'd much rather leave it behind. 'Goals' *To redeem himself in the eyes of Riverclan and Nectarstar 'Fears' *Mudskip **Buzzardleg hasn't had nightmares of his former best friend in a while, but just thinking about the tom puts him greatly on edge, and more often than not ruins his mood and reverts him to his old, jumpy self. *Being ostracized 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: ExampleClan, Kittypet, Loner, Rogue Cats Involved: Unknown Age Range: 0-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Apprenticehood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Warriorhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' Click EXPAND to see Opinions. ---- ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- |-|ThunderClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|WindClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ShadowClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|RiverClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|SkyClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|Outside the Clans= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this 'Trivia' * Buzzardleg was involved in a string of RiverClan attacks, orchestrated by Mudskip. The tom manipulated the meek Buzzard into doing his bidding, and it is his lifelong regret. He often thinks about what he could have done to change the outcome, but what's done is done. * cool kid riverhippies .png|buzzardleg, paleheart, koikiss, and loonsight by bee Buzzardleg by fwof.png|by fwof on ajcw Buzzardleg.peachwing.png|by peachwing on ajcw (old design) buzzardleg.png|by ty (old design) buzzard by aspen.png|by aspensprite (old design) 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote Category:Blog posts